


【利艾】月圓

by thewindsounds



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:07:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26731114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewindsounds/pseuds/thewindsounds
Summary: 車子走了又停，利威爾看了看手機上的時鐘——雖然離晚飯時間尚有一段距離，但也難免焦躁。其實外賣早已放好在一早預備的保溫箱中，溫度方面也不用擔心，他只是想更早一點見到戀人而已。
Relationships: Levi/Eren Yeager
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	【利艾】月圓

。港式利艾慶中秋 （說是港式也只是提了地名而已）

。少量港式用語，結尾會有解說

。就是在膩膩歪歪，沒有文筆

中秋佳節，大部分公司都會提早兩小時下班，讓員工們能早點回家和親友賞月。利威爾所在的公司也不例外，韓吉那傢伙早不知飛到哪裡去了，他則盡責地把工作收尾後才步出辦公室下班。

利威爾所在的公司位於中環核心地帶，街上有已有不少趕回家的上班族，又或是打扮得花枝招展的年輕男女結伴往蘭桂芳的路上，行人絡繹不絕。利威爾在前往目的地之前，先是駕車繞了路，去附近一家國際五星級酒店領取外賣。

雖然是提早下班了，但當大部分公司都提早下班時，交通擠塞的程度其實跟平日繁忙時間沒兩樣——利威爾早已放棄使用繁忙的紅隧，只是在東區走廊上塞車也同樣嗆人。

車子走了又停，利威爾看了看手機上的時鐘——雖然離晚飯時間尚有一段距離，但也難免焦躁。其實外賣早已放好在一早預備的保溫箱中，溫度方面也不用擔心，他只是想更早一點見到戀人而已。

好不容易駛進觀塘範圍，這地方因工廠大廈林立，租金相宜，聚集了不少年輕人在這裡設立工作室，艾倫也不例外。利威爾駛進了一座舊式的工廠大廈，泊好車後，從保溫箱中拿出兩大袋外賣，他伸手往袋底量了量溫度——還好，還是溫的，他滿意地提着兩大袋精緻外賣往升降機走去。

利威爾西裝骨骨包裹着緊實肌肉的身型，風格與同𨋢的文藝青年格格不入。一旁的年輕人們悄悄打量着利威爾，想着到底是哪個文青女神能如此幸運，有這麼外形優秀的西裝精英才俊變成觀音兵*，送飯送到這裡？

利威爾並不在意那些視線，樓層到達後步出升降機，雙手提着兩大袋外賣的他有點艱難地伸出食指按了門鈴。他聽見來自室內的腳步聲愈來愈近，心心念念的戀人打開了工作室的門，看到男人時展開了燦爛的笑容。

或者那些年輕人也不算猜錯，真的是「文青女神」級別的人能讓他如此心甘情願——不不，他的戀人可比滿大街的「女神」好太多太多了。

「你來啦。」艾倫長髮隨意的紮着馬尾，有幾縷髮絲鬆鬆的垂在額側，身上還圍着繪畫用的圍裙，上面斑斑駁駁的染上了不同顏色。他低頭看見利威爾手上的東西，便趕緊彎下身接過外賣。

「嗯，你的學生呢？」利威爾說着步進有着溫暖色調的工作室裡。

「他們早就走啦，想早點去公園霸個好位置呢，再晚就沒位了。」

「喔。」

艾倫把外賣放到桌上，再解下圍裙，把手洗乾淨後才拿出外賣盒逐個打開。不愧是來自五星級酒店的外賣，裡面為了食物不易散開，連分隔也做得相當細緻，西式的前菜用九宮格形式把小菜都分隔開，打開盛着主菜的紙質飯盒，牛扒好好的被豐富的配菜包圍着，賣相與直接在餐廳無異。艾倫驚訝地望着這些外賣，對利威爾說：「其實你也不用這麼破費……在你家煮飯仔不是挺好嗎？」

「這天是中秋，想着吃好一點嘛。」利威爾脫下西裝外套，抖了兩抖把外套掛在一旁的衣架上，領帶也被扯下掛在一旁。艾倫看着利威爾，他的上衣只剩下白色襯衫，頸喉鈕又被解開，露出性感有緻的鎖骨，袖子捲起露出半戳手臂，襯衫下肌肉更加明顯緊實。雖然這畫面艾倫早已見過無數遍，但仍不禁心動起來。

尤其是在這畫室裡，利威爾的打扮由職場精英，在周圍的畫具燈光裝飾的渲染下，一下子成了浪蕩遊人——利威爾穿着潔白的襯衣站立在色調豐富的背景之中，暗黃的燈光也讓男人身上的氣場柔和了幾分。在他迷糊地想着時，突然唇上傳來短暫的觸感，利威爾飛快地親了艾倫，「怎麼發呆了？」

「沒……沒事，利威爾先生沒取外賣餐具吧？我先去洗洗餐具！」說着逃開了利威爾的範圍以外。利威爾早知艾倫的心思，只是輕笑着沒有多言。

待艾倫洗好餐具玻璃杯，利威爾在一旁酒櫃裡取出紅酒，又把燈光調暗更添情調——工作室這裡安裝了消防設備，他可不想因為點蠟燭耍浪漫而令警鐘誤鳴。利威爾熟練地倒好紅酒，與艾倫輕輕碰杯，「Cheers。」就這樣開動了專屬他們中秋晚飯。他坐在艾倫的右側，左手隨意地搭在艾倫的椅背，畢竟已經過了年輕時大魚大肉的年紀，現在的他晚上盡量少些進食維持一定的體重。他滿足地看着艾倫吃得鼓鼓的臉頰，偶然張口吃着艾倫遞來的食物，他又會伸手幫艾倫偶然掉落的前髮繞到耳後，視覺帶來的滿足感早已大於食慾。

其實在酒店內的頂級餐廳吃飯也不是不可以，但利威爾想着在這些節慶日子，餐廳晚飯時段通常會分成兩段，早些吃的又會趕着「交枱」——趕緊埋單好讓把餐桌給下輪客人使用；晚些吃飯又怕艾倫餓着。嘈雜的餐廳環境、不時來服務的侍應也會打擾了用餐的興緻。他托着腮看着艾倫吃相，心想，還是這裡好，畫室內隨意擺放的畫作道具，倒意外地為氣氛增添了不少異國風情來。艾倫在工作室一直播放的Lo-fi音樂也如此地恰到好處，慢拍粗糙的音色流淌在整個畫室，只屬於他們的二人世界，偶然對上視線時的微笑，利威爾在心中暗暗地自誇這形式真的還不賴。

晚飯吃得差不多後，利威爾親暱地揉了揉艾倫的肚子，艾倫滿足地回抱他的戀人表示感謝。利威爾低頭親吻着伏在他肩上的艾倫，雙唇來回交纏了好幾回。利威爾食|||||慾是減少了，但對於艾倫嘴唇的食|||||慾卻從沒減退過，他陶醉地吸吮着戀人的下唇，舌頭輕輕擦過對方的齒間，利威爾伸手探進艾倫的衣服裡，卻突然被對方的手強行鉗制住，在男人還沒來得及反應的一瞬間，艾倫趕緊往後退，並用另一隻手掩住男人的嘴唇，帶點害羞輕聲地說：「別在這裡啦……」

艾倫記得很清楚，有次在畫室情不自禁地跟利威爾瘋狂地做了一整天，帶來的後果是除了事後收拾麻煩外，他那時整整一個星期都沒法跟學生們在畫室好好上課，有時會偶然望着畫室一角想到那天的淫|||||靡而出神——這很不好。

利威爾也不惱，他轉換了姿勢讓艾倫輕伏在他的肩上，輕掃着艾倫的手臂問，「那要不要去散散步？今天不去賞月也有點浪費了。」艾倫點點頭說好，他們繼而起身收拾好垃圾，清理得差不多後，利威爾牽着艾倫的手，往海濱公園走去。

過了秋分，沒有日曬的時分氣溫也變得清爽起來，加上前幾天落了幾場大雨，本來擔心中秋會密雲賞不了月，但在數日的雨水洗刷下帶來了清新的空氣，雲層也是薄薄的，並沒有把滿月給遮蔽住，今夜確實是賞月的好天氣。

艾倫提到，本來他是想着把薩莎的網店推出的月餅帶來公園賞着月吃。薩莎手造的月餅可受歡迎了，流心奶黃和抹茶麻糬因為預訂人數太多而早早被截單。但利威爾帶來的晚飯實在太飽了他吃不下了。利威爾說，那留待明天當下午茶，家裡有紅茶，月餅送茶吃不會膩。

兩人就這樣你一言我一語地閒話着家常，一路牽着手走過海濱長廊。公園裡早已擠滿了人，年輕人都往月餅盒上點着蠟燭，一支又一支的用熔蠟固定在盒內；一旁的樹上也掛滿電子燈籠跟螢光棒，有些小孩會把螢光棒圈成環套在手上作小小裝飾。公園裡充滿了小孩子的嬉鬧聲——中秋節是他們難得大條道理地玩鬧到深夜的日子，當然興奮。

滿月懸掛在天上散發着月白色的柔光，城市的光害令人們無法擁抱星夜，但是在維港兩岸大廈的點點燈光，與海水的反射相輝映，人工燈光散落在海港裡，光點隨海浪浮動，倒也成了另類的人工銀河來。

利威爾留意到艾倫的眼神在樹間的串串燈籠中流轉，他輕輕晃了晃牽着艾倫的手吸引了他的注意力，問道︰「想要燈籠嗎？」

「不……只是想起了小時候，跟三笠阿明他們在中秋一齊玩蠟燭的事。」現在阿明飛往外國進修天文學，而三笠在母家公司學着打理家族生意分不了身。從前緊密不分的好友，現在也要各散東西了。

「想他們嗎？」利威爾也理解這種感覺，幼時好友法蘭在外國工作，伊沙貝拉則跑去沙漠探險，韓吉總是來去無蹤自由自在，艾爾文則早已成家與家人共聚天倫——每個人都有了各自的生活各自的伴侶。

「想呀。不過也是沒辦法，大家都為了未來的目標充滿幹勁。而且——」艾倫調皮地略略彎腰，上挑的眼睛從下而上笑笑的看着利威爾，「中秋有男朋友陪着我，一點也不寂寞呀。」

利威爾一時心動，按捺不住猛地伸手瘋狂揉揉艾倫的髮頂，弄得艾倫哈哈大笑。利威爾暗暗地想，他才不願意承認故意用大動作來掩飾他的害羞。玩鬧過後，他重新牽起艾倫的手時，發現有些涼意，拇指疼惜地輕輕來回掃着艾倫的手背，「晚上風大，你的手也開始有點涼了，不如回家吧？」

艾倫點點頭，利威爾牽緊艾倫的手，慢慢地走出海濱公園——中秋賞月也是借了個理由，其實他們都深知，將來會有很多很多次機會，像今日這樣，在月圓之夜下與戀人牽着手來個飯後散步。  
  


不論陰晴圓缺，有你始終在我身旁。

=============

解說

「觀音兵」：男性心甘情願的向心儀女生不斷獻殷勤，但又一直成不了男朋友。

（就是工具人啦）

寫這篇的目的是想，之前有篇文叫《月缺》，寫他們相愛又分離

既然中秋將至，就寫個甜甜的現代文吧

寫完後個人覺得不算寫得很好⋯⋯沒甚麼文筆⋯⋯

大家都將就將就看吧，歡迎大家給給意見

最後，中秋快樂喔！


End file.
